Flu Season
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Cameron is ill, House makes it all better. Fluff! H/Cam. S4 ish. Set in that pretend world where Chameron doesn't exist.


**I've had this half-finished on my computer for over a year and decided to complete it after drinking a bottle of wine. As you do. All mistakes are my own and most likely alcohol induced so you should just gloss over them. It's the first thing I've written in over a year too so be gentle with me.**

* * *

><p>Cameron felt terrible. Her head hurt, her chest rattled, her throat was scratchy and, despite her best efforts, she could no longer breathe through her nose. She was definitely sick. She groaned and clutched a hand to her damp forehead. Ugh. She eyed the pile of patient files on the desk in front of her warily, <em>'one more'<em> she thought, fingers inching towards the paperwork before a giant sneeze swept through her body and stopped her in her tracks. It was followed by several more and by the end of it felt as if her brain was rattling around inside her skull. Zapped of what little energy she had left Cameron allowed her head to ease towards the desk, barely co-ordinating her limbs to move the files out of her way before her forehead met the cool wood of her desk_. 'Just a few minutes,_' she thought, closing her eyes. Within moments the room was filled with nothing the sound of her heavy nasal snore.

-xxx-

House leant nonchalantly against the wall in the ER, eyes scanning for a glimpse of blonde hair. He'd been here ten minutes already and was beginning to wonder where Cameron had disappeared to when a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"She's not here." House turned to his left to find a middle aged woman in nurse's scrubs looking at him impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" he sniped at the woman in front of him.

"Dr Cameron," she said, as if addressing an errant child, "you won't find her out in the ER today."

House opened his mouth to snark at her but she beat him to it. "Oh honey, please. You've been here every day for the last two weeks and it's always the same routine. You come, you loiter until Dr Cameron appears, you flirt and tease her and then you leave."

House smirked at her and leant forward in to her personal space before murmuring in his sexiest voice, "How do you know it's not you I came to flirt with, and Cameron's just the cover," he paused and looked at her chest to read the tag there, "Cynthia?"

She smiled at him with what could only be described as toleration, "Cute," she said as she reached past him for a new pair of gloves, snapping them in place. "Now, if you're done loitering for the day, maybe I could do some work?"

"Where is she?" he asked, looking down at his shoes.

"In her office. We banished her there this morning after she nearly coughed her lungs out whilst examining someone," she explained before she stepped away from him towards the cubicle she had originally come from, "she has the flu."

He would have retorted about germs and inconsiderate sick people but by the time he had thought to do so she had disappeared behind a curtain and he was left alone in the hallway once more. Taking a chance he limped down the corridor to her office and pushed his way inside, fully intending to gripe at her for being a martyr and not taking a sick day like a regular person but stopped short at the sight that greeted him. She was face down on her desk, surrounded by a sea of crumpled Kleenex, as she snored heavily. He smiled at the sight of her and allowed himself a moment to watch her before he turned around and left again.

-xxx-

"Back again so soon, Dr House?" Cynthia questioned ten minutes later, a hint of amusement in her voice as she watched his step falter slightly.

"She's insatiable, what can I say?" he retorted and Cynthia laughed at him.

"I have no clue what she sees in you," the older woman told him, shaking her head, before she walked away leaving House to do as he pleased. He smirked to himself, fingers tightening around the thermos cup in his left hand as he set off for her office once more.

-xxx-

House was engrossed in a battle with space monkeys on his game boy when Cameron walked in to his office 45 minutes later.

"Why Dr Cameron to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, eyes still fixed on the console in his hands.

"I came to say thanks," she said, holding a thermos cup up at him in a mock salute.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" he asked, finally putting his game to one side. "

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him, "Aside from the fact that you were spotted by my nurses loitering near my office, _again_,' she said, pointedly, 'it's Black Walnut and Ginger tea, which is my favourite."

"I had no idea," he replied, innocently. Too innocently for him. She knew him well enough by now to know when he was lying. She'd even go so far as to think that that particular flavour of tea reminded him of her. Not that she would voice that particular thought.

"You should be careful, House," she warned, voice soft, "I might start to think that you like me and what we have is more than sex."

"HOT sex" he clarified, smirking as he tried to read her face.

"_Really_ hot sex," she agreed, blushing slightly under his insistent gaze.

"You coming over later?"

"Nope." She answered, simply, and he had to try hard to hide the disappointment he felt.

"Hot date?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Hot bath," she countered, "then lots of sleep."

"Gotcha." He watched her fiddle with the thermos for a few moments before picking up his ball and throwing it against the wall. "You could do that at my place" he said, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Ok" she agreed, easily, hiding a shy smile behind her mug of tea, lest he realise how happy he had just made her.

"Come get me when you're done," he told her, ending the conversation.

-xxx-

The bath was perfect. Even more so because he had drawn it for her and then left her one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats on top of the toilet seat for her to change in to. She surfaced to find him sat on the sofa watching a baseball game on TV.

"Drink up," he said, pushing a mug across the table towards her as she sank down on to the leather couch. She sniffed at it suspiciously and then threw him a look as she smelled the alcohol wafting from the steaming concoction.

"Doctors orders," he said sternly before pulling a funny face at her.

"It'll make me sleepy," she protested.

"That's the point," he said gruffly and when she looked ready to argue again he cut her off. "Just drink it, Cameron."

She rolled her eyes at him but did as she was told; sipping at the concoction of whisky, honey, lemon and hot water, enjoying the way it warmed her from the inside. Twenty minutes later and she was starting to nod off when House suddenly switched the TV off and stood up without saying a word. He walked off down the hall, switching the lights off as he went giving her little option but to follow him. By the time she'd dragged herself off the sofa and into the bedroom he'd turned the sheets down and was already sprawled out across the mattress. He patted the empty space beside him once and taking the hint she settled in beside him. She was pleasantly surprised when his arms settled around her but didn't call him on it. It didn't take long for sleep to beckon and she was on the verge just as he muttered her name, "Cameron?"

"Mmmm?" she said, sleepily.

"It is more than sex," he whispered.

She turned over slowly and smiled at him lovingly. "I knew you liked me," she said, happily, before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I never said that..." he protested, weakly, before returning her kiss.

"You didn't have to," she said, smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>


End file.
